Daisuki My Son, My Brat
by RoninSenshi
Summary: Trunks swears to never forgive his father for leaving that night, for hurting his mother, and him. However, five years later Vegeta is back... Mostly Trunks POV, but I slip into Vegeta's a little. (I up'ed the rating to be on the safe side.)
1. Instilling Hate

I do not own these characters. But I will after I buy them off Akira Toriyama!! I made this story when I was really depressed, and it's completely finished and edited. I'm just going to put a chapter up every other day. I hope you enjoy this as much as I loved writing it!

_Trying to hold on _

_You didn't even know _

_We're wasting it all _

_Just to watch you go  
Linkin Park  
  
"I HATE YOU!" A man's voice echoed through the hall. "I hate you, this city, this planet and everyone on it! I'm leaving; it's what I should have done years ago!" A sobbing woman sank to the floor, clutching the man's shirt. _

_"Please Vegeta! Don't leave! We can talk it out! Please Vegeta!" _

_"Get off me woman!" He grasped her hair and drew her up close to his face. There was heated passion in his eyes she had never seen before. _

_"All of this, fighting to protect, staying guarded and out of blood and battle, I'm sick of it!" _

_"NO VEGETA! DON'T LEAVE! THAT'S NOT THE REAL REASON AND YOU KNOW IT! I LOVE YOU VEGETA!" _

_"That's the largest illusion of yet!" I am a Saiyan warrior! I do not love humans!" She ran to block the door. _

_"Move woman!" _

_"No! I won't let you leave me! I love you Vegeta!" He took hold of her shirt, pulling her closer. _

_"Love is an illusion for the weak Bulma! Learn it, and deal with it!" He tossed her aside. "Vegeta..." she whispered weakly, "...please..." Her face was tearstreaked. He turned to the door once more. Lightening and thunder crashed midst the rain. A small boy, no more than seven ran to the door to block the exit. _

_"Trunks, NO!" The boy did not heed his mother's plead. _

_"Take me with you Daddy! Don't leave me!" Tears ran down the boy's cheeks as he tugged on his father's gi. The man snarled. _

_"Do you know what I hate most about this world woman? HIM!" A white gloved finger came down to point squarely at the boy's nose. _

_"Move!" He ordered. _

_"No Daddy, I won't move! I won't let you leave! I-I'll...I'll fight you!" He took a fighting stance and his hair turned blonde. _

_"Very well." _

_"NO TRUNKS! MOVE! TRU-AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" The child coughed and spit up slightly as a fist plowed into his stomach, rendering him weak. The Prince picked up the boy by his collar and handed him to his mother growling, _

_"This is your child. I want nothing to do with him." He walked out the door and escaped into the black clouds. The woman collapsed beside her son. The boy struggled to his knees. He looked over at his unconscious mother. Anger and hatred boiled inside him. _

_"I hate you Dad, I'll never forgive you." _

It has been five years since that day, and so, our tale begins...


	2. Dreams

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind _

_Your face is haunts my once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
_

_ -Evanescence  
  
_

Trunks woke beaded with sweat. It had all seemed so real; it was like reliving that night all over again. _Why won't you leave us alone Dad? Why must you haunt us with your presence? _Trunks thought, dropping his head between his knees.

"Mother." Trunks remembered, and dashed out of bed and down the hall. Bulma was sitting up in bed, eating her breakfast.

"Are you alright Mother?" Trunks asked anxiously, dripping sweat on the floor.

"Hai, of course I'm alright. But what about you? You're sweating, what's wrong?"

"I had a dream last night, well, more like a nightmare." He paused, unsure if he should tell her what he had seen.

"Oh? Go on, you can tell me." urged Bulma. _That's true_, Trunks thought. He had always been able to tell his mother everything.

"Alright, but I'm not sure if you want to hear it. I dreamt about the night Dad left." There was a clatter of silver as Bulma dropped her utensils. Trunks regretted his statement immediately. "Gomen." said Trunks quickly, mentally kicking himself.

"No, don't apologize Trunks. You can't control what comes in your dreams."

"But your health has been declining ever since; I should not have brought it up." A dead silence fell upon the room.

"What did the doctor say?" Trunks proceeded to ask.

"Same thing he always does." Bulma answered with an air of annoyance.

"That my heart's giving out and I'm not going to live much longer." Trunks looked down. This was not new, but somehow, today it seemed all the more painful. He clenched his fists.

"I don't want to lose you Mother. You're all I have. Father left and that was enough pain and-and..." His fingernails bit painfully into his palm.

"And what?" Bulma asked. Trunks silently choked back millions of tears.

"It's nothing really." Trunks tried to shrug it off. "It's just that, before he left, Father said he hated me." Bulma's eyes filled with mother's compassion for her son.

"Come sit here Trunks." She patted the bed. Trunks obeyed and climbed onto it.

"You are only twelve years old Trunks and that happened when you were seven, you can't possibly understand all of what happened. He didn't mean it Trunks; I know that for a fact. Don't judge him by what he says, it's rarely the truth."

"Then how can I judge him?"

"His eyes." replied Bulma, "That's always been his weakness."

"His eyes..." Trunks repeated quietly. "I dunno Mother; whenever I see him in a dream his eyes are always filled with hatred."

"Your dreams are biased on what you feel; they're not always the truth. Don't judge with your dreams, judge when you see him again."

"See him again? I don't think so, he left hating us."

"He'll come back. His pride won't allow him to return, but eventually, his emotions will win out." "No! I hate him! I never want him to return!"

"You're just like him, denying what you really feel, I can tell."

"No Mother, I'm nothing like him! I'd never do what he did! And I'll never forgive him for doing what he did!" Trunks bellowed in fury, jumping off the bed. Hot tears strained his eyes.

"I never said you would. I think you should re-consider not forgiving him. He's coming back someday."

"Yeah right Mom." Trunks answered sarcastically.

"Yes, he is, don't you know what today is? It's the fifth anniversary of the day he left. That gives me the feeling he's coming back soon."

"He's never coming back Mother, no matter what you want to believe!"

"Just you wait and see." Trunks looked and felt beaten. He began to walk out of the room but stopped midway.

"Besides, if he does come back, I'll kill him."

Ok, not much in this chapter, but it is a necessary prelude to the next. I love the three reviews I got and it made me really happy. I hope you will continue to read! I'm also sorry this wasn't posted sooner. My internet went down and my sister kicked me off her computer ;


	3. Flashbacks

_I hit you and you hit me back   
__We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still   
__Fine line between this and that   
__When things go wrong I pretend that the past isn't real   
__Now I'm trapped in this memory   
__And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react   
__Even though you're close to me   
__You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back  
__ -Linkin Park  
_

Trunks walked around in the gravity chamber. He wished his father had never left, but he did, and now Trunks had to deal with it. He wished his father were here to throw a punch or and insult...but he wasn't.  
  
_ "You're not guarding yourself; do you want me to kill you?"_

_"I can't event lift my arms, how do you expect me to block your attacks?" said Trunks, growing angry. It was 5:30a.m and he had not seen a bread crumb. _

_"You must overcome the gravity; you're a Saiyan, not a pitiful human." _

_"It's all I can do to stand." _

_"Stop whining!" Vegeta ordered as he sent another attack towards his six year old son. Trunks was thrown backwards and his body was slammed against the chamber wall. _

_"Get up, or we'll train an extra two hours today." Trunks struggled to obey. _

_"Watch your left!" Vegeta warned. Trunks attempted to block, but his arms did not work under this gravity. _

_"You're disgraceful." Vegeta spat. _

_"I would do better if I had some breakfast." Trunks chose his words carefully. He had to constantly observe his tongue and tone around his father. The last time he had talked back to him had been horrible. The Prince responded with, _

_"There's a Saiyan cure for that tone of yours. If you use that tongue with me again I'll cut it off and feed it to the animals." Trunks knew he'd do it too. He was not going to risk losing his tongue over training, no matter how much it hurt. _

_"Stop daydreaming and try to attack me before I punch you again!" snapped Vegeta. Putting out all of his energy Trunks was able to dodge his father's next attack and hit him squarely in the chest. _

_"Was that an attack?" Vegeta sneered. "I didn't feel it. We're going to keep doing this until you knock me off balance, got it?" Trunks silently cursed his father for breathing and powered up to the SS level. This seemed to get Vegeta's attention. He powered up also.  
_  
Trunks woke from his daydream abruptly when he walked into the wall. There was still the dent where he hit it. Then, a horrible though struck his mind and sucked out all surrounding air. What if he was responsible for Vegeta's departure?  
  
Trunks dodged his own energy blast with the equipment his grandfather built. He hated his father for leaving. His mother was dying because of the pain. A shock of guilt coursed through him, causing him to lose concentration and was hit by the blast. His mother was dying, and he had yelled at her. She did not need any more weight to bear. Trunks reset the machines and resumed training. However, something more than guilt itched in the corners of his mind. It was the sentence his mother said.

'He's coming back someday...' The words echoed throughout every fiber of his being. He knew she was correct in stating that he was lying. In truth, he really did want to see his father again. Trunks let off a large Kamehameha wave, neutralizing the machines.

"Why Father? Why did you cause us so much pain?"  
  
Two weeks passed. Trunks barely came out of the chamber. It was partially because he felt guilty for shouting at his dying mother, and because he wanted to defeat his father. However, today was different. Today, Bulma was too weak to get out of bed. Trunks stayed by her side and apologized over and over for shouting at her. As was her nature towards her son she waved it off by saying,

"Sons are supposed to yell at their mothers once in awhile, you didn't do anything wrong." But it made little difference in the guilt Trunks felt. As the day progressed a thunderstorm brewed outside. Weather forecaster warned citizens to stay inside due to a flood warning. The doctor made hourly checks on Bulma. Around mid-day he took Trunks aside.

"She's weak, very weak." He said grimly. "I want to try hooking her to a machine for awhile." Seeing the look on Trunks's face he added,

"It's not your fault sonny; she'll just be on it for a little while. She needs fluids in her body. I'm going to retrieve a machine from the hospital. You try and get her to eat something."  
  
Forty-five minutes later the doctor returned with the machine. Bulma hadn't eaten anything. Trunks watched painfully as IV's and tubes were attached to his mother.

"All done." announced the doctor. Then, as if he had read Trunks's mind, he left.

"I wish you didn't have to be on this." said Trunks mournfully.

"Believe me, I wish I didn't either." Bulma replied cheerfully. It hurt Trunks to see her smile like that.

"Could I ask you a favor Trunks?"

"Of course Mother."

"Would you go down and get some of my sketches?" Trunks contemplated this for a bit then decided,

"No, absolutely not, you need rest Mother, not work. Now, please eat something." He pushed food before her.

"But Trunks, it has to get done! And I'm not hungry."

"Then I'll follow your sketches and I'll do it, but at least eat some toast." Trunks argued. Bulma sighed, defeated, and took some toast.

"You're just like your father sometimes Trunks." said Bulma fondly. Trunks jumped back as if he had been bit.

"I'm nothing like him!" Trunks defended.

"You are." Bulma assured, "You're acting just as he would in this situation."

"If it weren't for him you _wouldn't_ be this situation." Trunks retaliated. Apparently, Bulma couldn't find an argument to this because she didn't respond.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, Trunks read book and played music for his mother. By early evening, Bulma was asleep.  
  
A bolt of lightening struck close to the house, followed by a loud BANG! Trunks rushed to the door to see what had caused the noise. The door had been opened. Leaves and grass whipped around the familiar silhouette of a man. Trunks's eyes widened as he realized who was standing in the doorway, although he could not yet see his face. The figure was muscular with a highly intimidating stance. Trunks recovered from shock and clenched his fists. He flew toward the figure with astounding speed. The rapid punches had little effect on the man; he blocked the attacks easily. Trunks took a heavy swing and made contact with the man's jaw; followed by a mighty Kamehameha. The figure staggered backwards.

"You've gotten stronger boy, but not enough to match me."

"How can you walk in here after what you did to us?" Trunks asked. The person came into full light.

"It's easy," Vegeta snarled, "I used my legs."

"Don't give me that crap."

"Tsk, tsk, don't you know not to use that language with your father?" Vegeta waggled a finger at him.

"As far as I'm concerned, my father died five years ago." Trunks growled. "My father was kind even if he was a negligent husband and father. You occupy my father's body but you are not him. You are different. You are a cold, heartless monster."

"True, but that's the Saiyan way."

"You left your only son and wife and you don't care?!"

"Why should I care?" Vegeta answered carelessly. Trunks's upper lip curled while he bit his lower one to stop tears from falling out.

"Do you know that Mother is dying because of you?" Trunks bellowed. This seemed to have a temporarily stupefying effect on Vegeta, however he recovered quickly.

"Where is the woman?"

"Upstairs." responded Trunks; satisfied that he had touched a nerve. Vegeta trod up the stairs and into Bulma's room. Vegeta walked to the bed and stared down at his wife.

"Why is she on this machine?" Anger rose in Trunks again.

"Because of you! Ever since you left her heart's been growing weaker!"

"Humans are weak." Vegeta scoffed and turned to leave. A strong chi blast hit him in the back. "You're not leaving again! You're not leaving until she sees you! Can you not imagine the pain you put her through every day? If she sees you she might get better! Don't you care?"

"I wasn't going to leave brat. And no, I don't care." Vegeta answered.

"I'd believe that, but then, why did you come back?" Vegeta was suddenly very interested in the floor.

"Kami you're talkative. Anyway I don't think it's your business kid."

"**_The hell it's not my business!_**'" Trunks found it very difficult to keep his voice steady and quiet. "Mother's been predicting your arrival for the past three weeks. I want to know why you did, Vegeta." Vegeta looked shocked.

"I am your father and you will treat me as such!"

"My father's dead! He died five years ago and I don't think even the Eternal Dragon can bring him back. There's a guest room down the hall, stay there. And don't even try to leave; you'd have to kill me to do that." Vegeta left the room quickly. That night, Trunks slept on the door mat to ensure an attempted exit would not go unnoticed.  
  
Vegeta's back and things are about to get interesting. Be sure to read the next chapters to find out exactly how interesting! I decided to post this chapter early because I'm sorry my internet went down ; ...and I'm a very impatient person so from now on I'll post a chapter every day instead of every other day. And I'll be looking for any excuse to post early.


	4. First Encounter

_I never conquered when you came   
Sixteen just held such better days   
Days when I still felt alive  
-Blink 182  
_  
Bulma heard an annoyingly loud tapping sound inside her head. It was soon followed by a voice.

_Woman_...

She furrowed her brow, trying to block out the voice, but it only grew louder.

_Woman_...

She put in more effort, forcing her eyes to stay closed.

_WOMAN!_

Giving in at last, she opened her eyes and found Vegeta standing next to her bed, arms crossed and tapping his foot in a very impatient manner.

"Finally, you're awake. I'm hungry and it's not like you left a note telling me where to find breakfast." Bulma sat up, blinking a few times to clear her vision and get a hold on reality.

"In other words, get me some food woman! Unless you prefer I go out and kill an 'innocent little deer'. I know how much you dislike hurting those pieces of lunch."

"V-Vegeta?" Bulma stammered.

"Oh good, we've established First Contact. Now are you going to get me some food or not?" With astounding speed Bulma freed herself of the IV's and WHAM! Her fist found its way to Vegeta's face. Vegeta stumbled backwards, rubbing his cheek.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" yelled Vegeta.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT WAS THAT FOR'? THAT WAS FOR LEAVING THEN COMING BACK HERE AND DEMANDING FOOD OF ME LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED!" Bulma topped his voice well. She brushed herself off.

"Now, what would you like for breakfast?" she said sweetly. Vegeta stared at her as if she were insane.

"Nani?" Bulma asked sharply.

"Nothing, I just forgot how many moods you go through in five minutes." Vegeta sneered.  
  
Trunks awoke with a mouth-full of bills and magazines lying on top of his stomach. He sighed and sat up. He had been awoken by the sound of his mother's voice. Trunks realized who his mother might be yelling at and leapt out of his sleeping bag, up the stairs and into his mother's room. Vegeta was standing in his usual pose, indicating that he was pissed off by whatever Bulma had said. Trunks mentally beat himself for not waking up earlier. He had meant to talk to her before Vegeta could.

"Oh Trunks, you're up!" Bulma greeted. Trunks flashed a glare to Vegeta then turned his attention to Bulma.

"How are you feeling today mother?"

"I'm hungry, let's all go down to eat."

"Firstly," the doctor entered the room, "Bulma, I must give you a thorough check-up after what happened yesterday." Bulma groaned, but complied.  
  
After thirty minutes Bulma jumped up, sang,

"Breakfast!" then ran downstairs. Vegeta followed quietly. Trunks, though eager to witness Bulma interrogate Vegeta, stayed behind to question the doctor.

"How is she?" he asked, half terrified of the answer.

"Incredible."

"Nani?"

"Remarkable, her stats in all areas have improved dramatically." The doctor explained. "It seems to be directed to that man, Vegeta, wasn't it? He's the only thing I can think of. He's the best thing that's happened to your mother in some time. I don't know what's happened between them, but he's giving your mother the will to live."  
  
When Trunks entered the air was stiff and unpleasant. Vegeta and Bulma were eating their breakfast quietly. Trunks chose a cereal and sat down with the other two. As soon as he finished Bulma said,

"Trunks, upstairs."

"But," Trunks protested.

"No 'buts'! Upstairs."

"Mother-"

"Upstairs! I need to talk with you father." Trunks muttered something inaudible. He headed for the stairs, but as soon as he sensed Bulma's eyes turn off him he disappeared into a hidden fort he had built with Goten for the sole purpose of eavesdropping.  
  
"So," Bulma advanced on Vegeta, "Why did you leave?"

"Wouldn't you be more interested in why I came back?"

"Iie, I know why you came back. I want to know why you left. I still haven't figured that out, and five years is a long time to think on it." Vegeta remained silent.

"Tell me Vegeta, you could always do that." Bulma placed herself on the couch. She invited Vegeta to do the same. He took the offer.

"I cannot tell you, not yet." He answered carefully. Bulma smiled weakly.

"You were always that kind of person. I'm sure you'll tell me soon, you'd better." A dim expression of relief that only Bulma could have caught crossed Vegeta's face, followed by a sense of content and tiredness.

"Did you sleep at all last night Vegeta?" Bulma asked, concerned. She did not wait for a response before saying,

"Lay down and rest, you're home." He did so slowly, almost cautiously, and soon the sound of deep breathing and a soft snore could be heard.  
  
_Mother's been waiting five years, growing weaker everyday. And they mean to tell me that the only thing that's kept her alive is him!? Why does she still love him? He left, he obviously doesn't love us. He watched as his mother stroked the now sleeping Prince's cheek. But he came back_, another voice reminded the child. _Why would he return if he didn't love you?_ Trunks shook the thought. _It doesn't change anything._

So, review please! Again, not alot going on in this chapter, it's sort of a flop, but still a necessary prelude to the next chapter. It's 2:28 a.m Sunday morning! Aren't you happy that I stay up to post stuff just for you? That, and I was watching Trigun.


	5. Battles

Pre-read Announcement: After reading some of the reviews I feel it only fair to tell you that you never find out why Vegeta left ::sweatdrop:: And that I have a fear of mobs! ::ahem:: At least, you don't find out why he left in this story. If you want to find out why Vegeta left, you have to read the sequel which I have not posted yet, and won't until all of this story is posted.

* * *

_Sometimes I just forget   
Say things I might regret   
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
-Peter Certera_  
  
Trunks awoke sweating. He glanced at the clock. It read 3:17 am. He then remembered why he had woken. He had had that dream again. The same scene kept playing in his mind. His mother shouted for Vegeta to stay, he, Trunks took a fighting stance to stop him, and then swore to never forgive him... Trunks pushed himself out of bed and downstairs for water. He walked sleepily into the kitchen, not noticing he was not the only one there.

"You should be asleep." said a deep voice. Trunks turned to see Vegeta.

"It's not easy to sleep when the visions of your father leaving you keep playing in your head." Trunks retorted. The words seemed to have the desired effect on Vegeta. He suddenly looked very uncomfortable and his cheeks were tinted with pink.

"What did you and Mom talk about?" Trunks questioned, even though he had heard it.

"Nothing."

"You'd better let it out soon, she's tired of waiting."

"She's been waiting five years; she can wait a few more days." Vegeta caught the fist that came flying towards him. An angry face looked up at him.

"She should never have had to wait, you jerk. You should've been here the whole time! If you really don't care about us then leave! We're better off without you!" With that and no retaliation from Vegeta, Trunks took off to his room.  
  
"Get up Trunks." The voice was hard and frozen. Trunks woke up bleary eyed and saw Vegeta standing over him.

"What time is it?" Trunks muttered.

"Five-thirty." Vegeta answered.

"Get up; it's time for your training." Trunks nearly laughed.

"Yeah right." He chuckled, "Next time, only wake me if it's important." He rolled over, turning his back to Vegeta.

"I'm serious Trunks, I'll blast you."

"No you won't." Trunks was wrong. He massaged his tired and now aching face.

"You can't come in here and expect me to obey your every command after five years!" Trunks nearly shouted.

"I'm not seven years old anymore!"

"Correct. So you shouldn't be as weak. Let's start with 200g's this morning."

"Pft, child's play." said Trunks quietly. Vegeta heard him.

"Correct again, 300g's should be more of a challenge." Trunks began to protest but decided against it. He had been working at 275g's, but he was not going to show any signs of weakness.  
  
Trunks cringed as 300x's Earth's gravity pressed down on him. Vegeta, however, sighed as if he'd just sunk into a hot bath.

"Get ready." advised Vegeta. Trunks resisted the gravity enough to slide his foot back and place his arms in front of his face. He was not sure if he could do anything more. _No_. he told himself. This was his chance to get back at Vegeta for everything. He would win. For once, he _had_ to. Vegeta came at him. Trunks's body reacted automatically to block Vegeta's punch. Vegeta's face showed mild surprise. Trunks smirked. Vegeta continued a series of punches. Trunks blocked them all except the last on. As if in slow motion, Trunks felt his body fall and roll as it hit the floor. Vegeta stared down at him, breathing slightly heavy.

"It seems," he said, "that you are right brat, I can't treat you like a seven year old anymore." Trunks watched from the floor as Vegeta's hair turned blonde and his eyes, turquoise. Battling the gravity to stand, Trunks followed the suite. He was startled that it felt _good_. He felt re- born. He had power coursing through him. He straightened up fully. The gravity felt almost miniscule now.

"You haven't powered up in awhile, have you?" Vegeta asked. "Feels good, doesn't it? The gravity feels like nothing. But believe it or not, you're straining to keep this level."

"Shut up." Trunks growled, and sped fist first to his opponent. Vegeta was put on the defensive this round. Trunks threw each fist at Vegeta repeatedly. Vegeta blocked them all. Trunks brought his knee flying into the Prince's chin. Vegeta recovered quickly and responded by bombarding his son with disks of energy that sent Trunks spinning into the air.  
  
Trunks wiped the sweat from his brow. _That last attack was stronger than anything he's ever used on me,_ thought Trunks. _No!_ He shook his head. _I will not let him win this! It's my turn! For once I will be the one who knocks _him_ to the floor! _

"Are you going to come down or should I go up?" Vegeta called. _I will win!_ Resolved, Trunks closed his eyes to focus. He gathered energy from all of his body, concentrating it into a beam and released it. By the time Vegeta realized what Trunks was doing he did not have time to dodge. Vegeta was blasted into the ground. Trunks landed and walked calmly to where Vegeta lay.

"Weak am I Vegeta?" Trunks's eyes and heart burned with malice. But as he stared at Vegeta, sprawled on the floor, eyes endeavoring to open, and blood spilling down his face, Trunks had a second emotion: compassion. For a brief instant, Trunks wanted to reach down and hug him, tell him he forgave him for everything. Just as quickly though, the almost overpowering Saiyan-like desire came to kill Vegeta, his father. Trunks extended his arm powering an energy ball, ready to give into that desire. But as he released the ball, a more human voice used his mouth to cry,

"NO!" The blast went astray and Trunks snapped back; complete and utter fear overpowering him. He dashed out of the room shutting off the gravity as he ran. Vegeta sat up enough to yell,

"We're not done yet brat!"  
  
Trunks pulled a blanket over himself. He was terribly frightened by what just happened. He had wanted to kill the man lying on the floor, unable to move himself. Trunks guessed it was the Saiyan half. But what if he could never control it? He'd been so close to committing murder a few minutes ago, what if he could not stop himself next time? Was that what Vegeta felt every time he looked down on a weakened opponent, even a seven year old boy? A wave of aching tiredness came over the child, and he slumped onto his bed in fretful slumber.  
  
Vegeta walked quietly into a familiar room. It was his son's room. Sometimes he would come in here and watch Trunks sleep. He could still remember the time that Bulma was away on a business trip. There had been a thunderstorm that night. Trunks had come running into his room and clung to his arm. Vegeta gazed into the face of his sleeping son. It was troubled and angry. A steamed tear crawled down Trunks's cheek. Vegeta wiped it away with a gloved hand and turned to leave. A sweaty hand came out from under the blankets and grasped the air.

"Don't leave Daddy...I'll fight...my fault..." With seven words the Prince of Saiyan's felt his cold heart shatter. He walked back to his son.

"Trunks, I am never going anywhere." Vegeta swore, gripping the small hand firmly.

"Don't worry." Lightly, he kissed his son's forehead.  
  
Vegeta walked into another familiar room. He knew it well. He knew the lamp, the TV, the dresser and the bed. He had slept in here often, though Bulma never knew. He was always up before her and went to bed after her. He touched the bedpost. A flood of memories rushed back. The sight was no different. Bulma, asleep with soft blue hair falling into her eyes. Himself, standing there admiring her beauty. Vegeta knelt beside the bed.

"I hurt you Bulma, and Trunks. He hates me now. Well, I guess I accomplished half of what I set out to do. Now I don't think I could ever make you hate me, no matter what I do." He stood and turned to leave.

"Vegeta," Bulma murmured, "love you..."

"I love you too Bulma, but then, you already knew that." Vegeta said to her unconscious ears. He tried again to leave but his legs would not move. The empty space on the opposite side of the bed looked inviting. She would not notice if he slept there one night. And so, kicking off his trademark white boots he lay down in the space that had so long been deserted.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! ::sniffs:: I love you guys! Anyway, I did have a question that I hope the answer will be emailed to me. One review I got brought to my attention that 'Aishiteru' is the incorrect form of 'I love you' for this story and now that the reviewer has told me, I feel incredibly stupid for not remembering that. Anyway, I would very much appreciate it if that reviewer would be kind enough to tell me the correct form so I can edit the end before I post it. Either that or I'll have to switch to English. The review probably told me and I didn't catch it, but forgive me. Ok, that's it for now! 


	6. Reasonings

Apparently, my grammar isn't too good...well, I am using a spell checker on Microsoft Word...so blame them! T.T I do read over this before I post and frankly, I'm confuzzled! Oh yeah, and for those who don't know, koishii = something like 'my love' I'm not sure of the direct translation, but it's in that general ballpark. Also, still hoping that answer about the differences of 'I love you' will be e-mailed to me! ::crosses fingers::

* * *

_I wanna know the truth   
Instead of wondering why   
I wanna know the answers   
No more lies  
-Linkin Park  
_  
The next morning brought the first snow of the season. Vegeta was up and out before Bulma awoke. Trunks re-entered the gravity chamber again for hours. Bulma and Vegeta sat together in silence for long periods of time. The day proceeded as would-be-normal. Visitors came in and out, discussing business deals and new theories. Yet, there was an obvious stiffness in the air. Goten called several times, wondering why his best friend was locked inside. Finally, Goten came over, which forced Trunks to speak with him.  
  
"Why have you been so withdrawn?" 

"I dunno, I haven't felt like myself." said Trunks.

"Every time I call your mom or that creepy doctor pick up saying you're training. Are you trying to surpass Vegeta or something?" At these words Trunks straightened, taking a more defensive pose and narrowing his eyes. Goten noted these changes and continued more carefully, almost submissively.

"I mean, I don't remember much of him, just that he trained a lot." Trunks relaxed, relieved that Goten was not taking the subject any further. He shrugged saying,

"I don't remember much either." Goten felt daring enough to go a little more.

"He was really brave though, and a good fighter. My dad says he was a good person. Remember he went to fight Majin Buu alone? He gave his life to protect his friends and family, not to mention the Earth."

"Yeah, I guess a lot changed." said Trunks sourly. Goten knew immediately that he had crossed the line.

"Oh Kami Trunks, I am so sorry." He looked it. Trunks softened.

"It's okay Goten, really."

"Don't be sorry kid." Vegeta emerged from the shadows.

"EEP! V-V-VEGETA!" Goten shouted, "TRUNKS, YOUR DAD'S BACK!"

"Oh him?" Trunks asked in a mild tone, "He's not my father."

"How's Kakarott?" interrogated Vegeta, ignoring Trunks's comment.

"He's f-fine sir. He'll be happy to know that you're back." Goten answered in a state of confusion as he looked between Trunks and Vegeta.

"I bet. Tell him to come over and we'll spar." said Vegeta.

"H-hai, I will, I-I'd better go, my mom'll get worried." Goten stuttered and stumbled out the door.

* * *

"The word is out." Vegeta said upon entering the room.

"What word?" Bulma asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

"That I'm back. Kakarott's son, the one that used to look like his twin stopped by. I thought they'd know by now. I assumed that you would have talked to that woman of Kakarott's by now."

"First, use their names, Goten and Chichi. Second, I didn't want to make a public deal out of it. It was all over the papers five years ago. 'Bulma Brief's unknown lover leaves Capsule Corp.' If they knew you were back they'd be crawling all over this place like ants."

"You're right."

"You agree...with something I said?" Vegeta nodded discreetly.

"Well, at least we're making progress."

"I have to go find the brat; it's time for his afternoon training session." Bulma grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't."

"Why not?" Vegeta asked, returning to his normal attitude. He did not appreciate being told not to do something.

"He's been training all day, let him be." Vegeta pondered it for a second and then with a grunt of reluctant agreement, he sat down on the couch beside Bulma.

"Vegeta," Bulma started, setting down her book, "I know you don't want to tell me but,"

"You want to know." finished Vegeta. "You deserve to know. I want you to know."

"I'm listening." said Bulma. Something about her sitting there, her sapphire eyes fixed on him made Vegeta act on the first impulse that came to him. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing their bodies close. Bulma put up a mild struggle out of surprise, but ceased.

"But first," Vegeta spoke, "I want you to know something else, something I should have told you everyday, I want you to know that it holds true, despite what you might think after what else I am about to tell you." He held her tighter. "Aishiteru koishii."

"Koishii?" Bulma repeated as if in a daze. "But Vegeta, you haven't called me that for years." Vegeta sat back, releasing Bulma.

"I love you and Trunks more than anything, and I know I don't let you know. I never wanted to hurt you, and I know I did, but I do not regret leaving. It is time I told you why, at least, what I can."  
  
I_ didn't want to kill him, I didn't!_ That's what Trunks kept telling himself. It did not make any difference though. He knew it was false. He had wanted to kill Vegeta, and he could not trick himself to think otherwise. Trunks stopped abruptly as his ears picked up Vegeta's voice. Trunks dove into his miniature fort to eavesdrop.  
  
"I was afraid of getting too close to you Bulma, my family. You must understand, being raised as the Prince of a warrior race and then by Frieza there weren't many people to be close to, and even when I succeeded, they either died or left. I hardened my heart for that reason.  
"However, there is a second reason, and one that would have made me go even without my emotions. I had a sort of...vision. I can't tell you what it was, I can never tell anyone, only that it had to do with the past. If I hadn't left, everyone I care about would have died. I thought the way I left would make it easier."

"How do you figure that?" Bulma asked moodily. Vegeta grasped her hand.

"If you hated me, then you'd be glad I was gone. I never intended to hurt you like that." Bulma placed her hands on his face.

"Oh Vegeta, you crazy ass of a Saiyan, I could never hate you, but if you ever do something like this again..."

"I won't." Vegeta promised quietly, leaning his forehead to Bulma's. A second impulse hit him. He wanted to hold her tight for eternity so as to not lose her once more. He wished the sweet touch of her lips against his again, but resisted, for he was unsure of her state of mind on the matter.

"Vegeta," She whispered. No, not yet, he did not want her to speak yet. He wanted to stay silent and like this for as long as possible. He wanted to stop her from talking, so he did. He captured her lips, covering her mouth and making it impossible for her to speak. Bulma reacted positively, ensuring Vegeta that he was welcome. Carefully, Vegeta lowered them both down.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and climbed out of his fort. He was shaking out of control in anger and his eyes burned with water. How could she take him back; after all the years, after all the tears that were shed? Well, one thing was for certain, he could never forgive him. He would never try.

Vegeta lifted himself enough to look into Bulma's face. Her eyes were closed.

"Koishii?" He said, lightly tapping her face. She did not wake.

"Koishii?" he repeated, more nervously. Vegeta scrambled off the couch. He tapped her harder.

"Bulma, wake up!" No response. He pressed his ear to her chest in hope of a heartbeat. There was none. He picked up Bulma and spotted Trunks walking through the hall.

"Boy, go get that cursed doctor now!"

"What's wrong with Mother?" Trunks asked immediately.

"Shut up and do as I say!" Trunks flew down the hall. A few seconds later the doctor came running out.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She doesn't have a heartbeat." answered Vegeta.

"She must be suffering a relapse. We have no time to get her to the hospital. Get her upstairs, Trunks; get clean sheets and my surgical kit. She may need immediate surgery." No time was wasted. In two seconds the three of them were in Bulma's room. The doctor gave her a series of shocks.

"I have a pulse." he announced, "It's slow but it's there. Her heart must have stopped momentarily." One of the machines began to beep frantically.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trunks nearly shouted.

"Get out."

"What's wrong with Mom?" repeated Trunks.

"GET OUT I SAY! SHE NEEDS SURGERY! OUT! OUT!" Vegeta and Trunks were shoved out of the room to wait.

"Six hours, that's how long she's been in there." Trunks said.

"Will you shut up brat? You've been counting down the hours, half hours, minutes and seconds since we've been out here." Vegeta snapped. He was a ghostly pale.

"What if she's de-"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta screamed. "SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE?!" Trunks shouted back.

"BECAUSE I-because I..." Vegeta did not finish, but was now paper white. At long last the door opened and the doctor came out. Vegeta and Trunks ran up to meet him.

"Well?" Trunks asked expectantly.

* * *

Hehe, don't you love cliffhangers? This chapter was a little bit longer, right? I'm sorry about the short chapters...it's a result of me trying to draw it out and make cliffhangers ::sweatdrop:: Anyway, I'm running a poll. What do you think should happen to Bulma? Should she die or live? E-mail me with your answers. Of course the outcome of the poll doesn't really matter since this story has already been written to the finishing touch, but I really am curious to know what you think. Besides if it doesn't end the way I have written as then the sequel will be completely messed up. So click that review button down there and send me your answers to the poll! 


	7. To Live

Whew! So my grammar's not horrible just my editing in the edit and preview stage of the uploading. That makes me feel better. I'll try harder at that It seems as though most of you want Bulma to live. I admit I was seriously considering killing her off, b/c it would make a grand conflict between Trunks and Vegeta, but before I could decide, I started the sequel. And the sequel demands her. In agreement with one of the reviewers here, yes, Vegeta is a little ooc. But I thought that after going through his vision and being separated from Trunks and Bulma for five years, he might act this way...with out having years to think on it...he might act rashly...my mind's weird...

* * *

_How will I solve tomorrow without you here  
Whose heart will guide me?  
All the answers disappear  
Is it too late?   
Are you too far gone to stay?  
-Midnight Sons  
_  
"We uh, w-we lost her." He said grimly. "I'm sorry..." He was pushed out of the way by two Saiyans running into the room.  
  
"I'll be outside if you need me." said the doctor quietly, shutting the door.  
  
"Mother! MOTHER! DON'T GO MOTHER!" Trunks shouted, grabbing her hand. Vegeta stood over Trunks staring at his wife.  
  
"Mother, come back! I need you! DAMMIT WAKE UP!" Trunks felt his legs collapse beneath him. He would not believe it. She was really gone. She had always been there, always been the one person he could count on, and he was supposed to accept that she was not going to be here tomorrow? Impossible.  
  
"Koishii..." Vegeta whispered, losing the battle to hold back tears. Anger mixed with grief filled Trunks as he heard him.  
  
"Come back Koishii." Vegeta knelt beside Trunks. Trunks rounded on him.  
  
"You! This is entirely your fault!" he said, fuming. "If you hadn't left she wouldn't be here right now, she'd still be alive!"  
  
"Koishii..." Vegeta whispered again. A crystal tear fell upon Bulma's pale hand.  
  
"STOP SAYING THAT! YOU NEVER LOVED HER! BUT SHE DID LOVE YOU FOR ONLY KAMI KNOWS WHY AND IN RETURN YOU KILLED HER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Trunks stood up, still clutching his mother's hand. His face was lined with tears. A second tear fell from Vegeta, then another. He fell to the mercy of the ground.  
  
"You're right Trunks." Vegeta cried, "I killed her. She loved me unconditionally. I murdered the only person who ever cared about me." He reached out to grasp nothing.  
  
"My son, my life..." What? Trunks inched closer to Vegeta, but a twitch in his mother's hand stopped him.  
  
"She moved!" yelled Trunks. Vegeta's tears halted. The doctor appeared in the room.  
  
"For ten to fifteen minutes after a body is dead it might move a little, as a reflex." The doctor explained. Trunks and Vegeta ignored him.  
  
"There it is again!" Trunks exclaimed. He grew excited. Maybe it was not over! Vegeta regained his composure quickly.  
  
"Shut up." He ordered. He laid his hand over her heart. Silence erupted over the room. _Ba-bump. _Vegeta motioned for the doctor.  
  
"You! Come here!"  
  
"Kami, she has a heartbeat!" The beat grew steadily faster. Bulma opened her eyes.  
  
"M-mother?" stammered Trunks in disbelief. "Am I dreaming? Are you really alive?"  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta said hoarsely.  
  
"Trunks, Vegeta, I'm back." She said softly.   
  
"You are alive!" Trunks yelled happily.  
  
"A miracle," said the doctor in awe, "In all my years of medical practice...some sort of back-up program must have kicked in. Now you two," He pointed to Vegeta and Trunks, "Go, she needs her rest."  
  
She can rest while I'm here. I'm not leaving." Trunks stood rooted to his spot. Vegeta's stance clearly showed that he agreed with his son.  
  
"Very well, just let me run an analysis on her."

* * *

You readers make me happy. There's nothing that makes an author happier then to know that her/his work is appreciated. I'm also going to read some of you all's stories ((that sounds southern...)), as soon as I find time. And, yes, the lyrics ARE from the first Pokemon soundtrack! Run for the hills, it's a 15 yr old Pokemon freak! ((Well, I'm almost 15...)) I've loved Pokemon since I was in 3rd grade! First anime I ever saw except I didn't know it was anime and I'm rambling! And sorry about the short chapter, that's why I'm putting the next one up in about five minutes. 

Anyway, looks like everything worked out for Bulma. But there's still the unavoidable meeting between Trunks and Vegeta that must take place. You can't live with anger and hate forever. If you do, you will be consumed by it.


	8. Tension

_Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end  
-Linkin Park_

Trunks opened his eyes to the dark. It was a futile attempt to try and sleep. He stood. Vegeta was in a fitful sleep._Serves him right._A sadistic pleasure came over him as he watched the man suffer under cloak of night. Trunks was brought back by the image of Vegeta crouched on the floor, hand extended and calling for his son. And then Trunks wondered what it would be like now with him back. Would it return to the way it was? Would he be just as negligent as before? Or would he be a wiser man for it? Trunks would rather keep true to his vow; it was easier than facing the man who had caused so much pain and forgiving him. But after what he witnessed a few hours prior, he was not sure if he had a choice. Trunks knew he would have to face Vegeta soon, and he dreaded it.

Bulma grew steadily stronger over the next three days. She completed some yard and business work and her mood was remarkably improved. Trunks, however, avoided everybody, including Bulma and spent all his free time in the gravity room. This act seemed to be dedicated to Vegeta. Whenever Vegeta entered a room, Trunks would leave, and vice versa. They both avoided each other exceptionally well, neither wanting a confrontation. Still, the fact that the inevitable meeting remained known to both parties, and it haunted their conscious minds. It was Vegeta who began the events.

"Trunks!" The shout was heard in every corner of the Capsule Corp. building. Trunks noted, and discarded Vegeta's call. He was not seven years old and he was not going to answer the Prince's every whim. 'His Majesty' seemed not to have made that connection yet. Vegeta could search him out if he had any real intention of talking to him.

Evidently Vegeta really did want to speak with his son because around the next corner Trunks took, Vegeta was standing there, arms crossed and looking extremely annoyed.

"Why didn't you answer me?" demanded Vegeta.

"If you want something that'll answer when you say 'come', go buy a dog." Trunks said just as coldly. Vegeta didn't waste time to ask what a dog was, but instead went on with the order to come with him to the gravity chamber.

"No." said Trunks defiantly, pleased that he had kept the quivering note out of his voice.

"Why not, you spend nearly every waking moment in there anyway."

"I don't take orders, especially from you." said Trunks, which was the truth, but not all of it. He was scared to go in that room with the man standing before him again; he feared the next time he might not be able to stop himself from committing murder.

"Fine." replied Vegeta, "But if you don't train another two hours today, I'll beat you into Yemma's palace." Trunks knew this was an empty threat, so he decided to put up a show of arrogance.

"It's not worth you getting beat again." said Trunks coolly.

"I won't let you win next time." said Vegeta in an equal tone. Trunks felt himself shrink back into his normal composure. Vegeta left with a smirk.

After living through a few hours of guilt for not talking to his mother since three days prior, Trunks went to go see her. He found Bulma lying on the couch with a newspaper floating above her.

"Hi Trunks!" she cheerfully greeted. "Like my new invention? Hover news! You can now eat breakfast and read at the same time!" Trunks smiled to see her so happy.

"Yeah, it rocks, awesome idea Mom." said Trunks, placing himself beside her. He could feel her eyes scan him, the way they always did when he had a problem. However, this time she knew the problem, Trunks was certain. And sure enough, five minutes after he sat down she said,

"It's your father, isn't it hon?"

"What father?" Trunks said curtly.

"Don't 'what father' me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Ever since you were little I've been able to tell when he's bothering you."

"Oh yeah, now I remember. He's the one that made a wonderful, heartfelt goodbye five years ago, you got sick with pain, he came back a week and a half ago, and three days ago you almost died, hasn't anyone told you? Goodness, we must improve our news system." Trunks re-capped sarcastically.

"Don't use that tone with me Trunks, I'm not the one you're upset with." Trunks apologized quickly.

"It's alright. Now what's the matter with your father?"

"Nothing." lied Trunks.

"Don't tell me that." Bulma scolded. Trunks was silent.

"He loves you Trunks."

"Really?" he said, returning with an acid tongue, "I must have missed that half way between the Gallic Gun and the broken arm."

"Trunks, I know you deny it, but you are so much like your father." Trunks snapped, losing all control of himself.

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM! YOU MAY FORGIVE HIM BUT I CAN'T!" He raged down the hall, breaking cement as he moved and resolutely shut the gravity chamber door with a CLANG! Bulma moved to go after him but Vegeta stepped out of nowhere to stop her. He said nothing, but his body language clearly stated that he wanted to go instead. Bulma allowed him passage by her.

"What happened to you these past five years?" Bulma wondered in a whisper after she heard the gravity room door open and close again.

* * *

Ooh, is this another cliffy? Nyar, maybe not but, it can be one because I feel like it...hey, there's only been two, counting this one. I'm not so evil, am I? Of course I'm not. But I like being evil so maybe I should hold off posting the next chapter until sometime next month... =)

Crud! I honestly did not realize the chapters were so short! I'm sorry! ::bows:: I'll make up for it in the sequel! It's 45 pages long right now and I'm not close to done! Then of course there's the editing and add ins...so if you add the stuff in the earlier chapters that I need to put in, it's 50 pages! The longest story I've ever written ::hugs::


	9. Maybe Someday

I would have updated sooner, but I have writer's block on the sequel, and I need to stall, sorry ::sweatdrop:: One more incredibly short chapter after this incredibly short chapter. Well, here goes...

* * *

_I've tried so hard to tell myself  
__That you're gone  
__But though you're still with me  
__I've been alone all along  
__-Evanescence _

"You forgot to turn the gravity on." Vegeta said, entering the chamber.

"I didn't forget." said Trunks's frozen voice. "I don't want it on."

"I heard you." continued Vegeta.

"If you're here for forgiveness, forget it. I'd rather be beaten than forgive you." As soon as Trunks spoke the words he was blown back by a punch to his lower jaw.

"Does it look like I'm down on my knees begging for your forgiveness? Wake up! I'm not asking and I _don't_ expect it! I only want you to believe me." Trunks responded with a throw to Vegeta's abdomen.

"Don't you even know what true pain is?!" shouted Trunks, growing hot. His cheeks were red and his face steamed with a mixture of sweat and tears. "It's the knowledge that you've lost your father! I respected you, I was proud of you, I _loved_ you, and I hated and despised you with my full heart!" Trunks stopped trying to fight his tears. "And even though that's true, I still have to know one thing," He swallowed, "Is it my fault? That you left?" Trunks watched Vegeta's eyebrows relax. His eyes were shimmering strangely. Trunks stiffened as the silence prevailed. The tension was too high, building and piling up, he had to get away. In a rash frantic Trunks shot into the air.

"Stop." ordered Vegeta quietly.

"NO!" shouted Trunks, "FORGET IT! IT WAS A STUPID QUESTION! I JUST WANT TO GET AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE!" Trunks halted abruptly as Vegeta materialized in front of him. Vegeta's left knuckle went right under Trunks's chin.

"You're not going anywhere at those speeds brat." Trunks let himself fall out of the air and slam against the floor. He saw Vegeta's white boots touch the ground next to him.

"I hate you for leaving." Trunks cursed, standing.

"You don't understand, do you? You would have _died_." Trunks swung about, landing his knuckles in Vegeta's chest.

"No, you don't understand!" He yelled, "I don't _care_ if I would have died as long as you were here!" Trunks felt the need to tell Vegeta everything, to make him feel guilty and miserable. His voice shook uncontrollably.

"Y-you don't kn-know how much I screamed when you sacrificed yourself to save the Earth." Trunks attempted to swallow his tears, which seemed to have gathered in his throat instead of his eyes. "And even then it wasn't enough. When you left I slept in this r-room for days with your pillow and blanket trying to keep you with me. A-all my li-life I've been trying to keep you w-with me. I never could." Trunks looked away, suddenly aware his face was wet, and knowing it was forbidden. "And I never will. I hate you for everything you've done! I want to run away!" he bellowed, pushing off into the air. Vegeta caught him. Trunks went limp with shock as he received his second hug from his father.

"That's the difference between you and me." Vegeta whispered into his son's ear. "You hate me for everything I've done, but I love you for everything you've done. And no, it's not your fault at all, I hate that you thought that. I could never ask you to forgive me. What I am asking is that you recognize that I am not lying to you." Trunks struggled inside. He could not forgive this man, not yet. But he was not being asked to do that. He was only being asked to believe that Vegeta was telling the truth. Trunks knew he was. His father was not a liar, and this was his father.

"Father?" he said hoarsely. The word sounded weird on his tongue. "I believe you Father." He cried, returning the embrace. He could not forgive him yet, but maybe someday he could, and this was a good start.

* * *

::sniffs:: I honestly cried while I was writing this. I love the unstable Vegeta/Trunks...Father/Son relationship so much. I keep writing all these stories about Vegeta and Trunks trying to express how I feel about their relationship, but it never seems to be enough. I'll probably end up overdoing it ::sweatdrop:: I'll just have to make more stories to compensate for it. You'll read those stories, right?? Oh yeah, and I LOVE YOU CHIBI GOTEN CHAN!!!!!! YOU GAVE ME AN IDEA!! Though I still have to work out the plot...I am going to end up overdoing the Trunk/Vegeta thing...


	10. Healing

_No  
__No matter how far we've come  
__I can't wait to see tomorrow  
__With you  
__-Linkin Park_

Another storm of snow and lightening whirled outside. And outstanding thunder crash made Trunks leap out of bed. He ran to turn on the lights. The power was out. _Come on Trunks, you're twelve, not seven_. A bolt of lightening made him shrink against the wall. He was terrified of major storms like this. His first instinct was to hide with his mother, but she was away on her first business trip in years. So that only left...lightening struck, thunder crashed and a large piece of hail hit the window at the same time and blasted Trunks from his room. He shot under the covers next to his father. Vegeta woke up and looked down to see a quivering ball.

"Come out son, that position is not fit for a Saiyan." Trunks poked his head out of the covers and crawled to the top of the bed.

"Are you still frightened by these storms Trunks?" Trunks nodded.

"You know they won't hurt you, right?" Trunks nodded again, preparing himself for a harsh dismissal from the room with the orders: Tough it out. They did not come.

"Don't wiggle." Vegeta said. Trunks nodded a third time, sinking down with relief from not getting the expected blow.

"But just tonight, got it?"

"Hai." Trunks answered.

"And don't tell your mother, she'll think I'm going soft."

"Alright." Trunks took a deep breath, remembering his scent. It was good to have it back. He vaguely thought to ask about the day he wanted to kill him, but decided against it. It was too early. He did not want to disturb the peace they had now. He would ask some other day, perhaps years from now. A particularly large strike of electricity split the sky, causing Trunks to grip his father's arm tightly and draw his knees closer to his chest. Vegeta did not complain.

"Daisuki, Father." whispered Trunks, pulling his father's arm around himself.

"I love you too, and I am very proud of you...my brat."

Well, as they say, all good things must come to an end. Or is it the end? The sequel's coming up. I'll go post that now...it's rated PG-13 for more complicated matters then what's in the mind of a twelve year old and language. Or maybe it's not so complicated ::shrug:: you decide. I also hope you'll check out 'Frozen Blood' if you haven't already, it's my favorite besides this one. And tell me about your stories too! And, Chibi Goten, I owe the completion of the sequel to you. You, and an episode of Boy Meets World.


End file.
